Unfamiliar Territory
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Otome powers must be removed from the planet. As a result, new means of political control must be established. What happens when the name of Otome gains a new definition? How exactly does Midori of Aswad help? Natsuki/Yukino Shizuru/Haruka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had been presented with a challenge a while back, and I finally decided to concede and give it a try. I now have to write a fiction with a Natsuki/Yukino Pairing for the Otome universe. Needless to say, this is my attempt at it.

I do now own Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcoming Speech.

"Love, Law, Loyalty…those are the three L's. Anything an Otome does falls under one of the three categories." Natsuki Kruger stood at the podium speaking to the new arrivals.

A new school year had begun, and, as a result she found herself giving the normal spiel that was tiring and yet important. Some other of her staff, as well as visiting Otome, made sure to attend as examples for the young teens to follow. A motley bunch sat on stage, all of them having served for years, seeing battle and peace alike. Among some of the most notorious sat on one side, while a few lesser heard names sat on the other. A few retired Otome sat on stage also. They had spoken previously of their life after having served.

Natsuki cleared her throat and continued. "In order to understand the three words fully one must take a look at the soul of what makes an Otome. The human herself and, the items used to give her that power." She gestured to those on the stage, most of the women showing nothing but professionalism.

"As an Otome, a woman must have a strong resolve; have a level of intelligence, and kindness. Although, that is a mere generalization at the best of times and a poorly constructed alibi others. Recruitment is a slow rigorous process. Some women, mostly in the case of nobility, attend Garderobe Academy primarily to help polish their womanly attributes while simultaneously building a good moral fiber. They do so in hopes that they may find their way into adulthood with the proper means to find a leadership role." At this, the spotlight fell on a few of the older students, who may not have graduated, but, they had become proper figures none the less.

When the spotlight fell from those who had not graduated, or had retired long ago, those on stage took the time to speak a few words.

"An Otome is one who holds great responsibility. It is surely a daunting task, and one I request you think clearly about before making a decision." Shizuru was always the one most eloquent in her speech; however she also failed to really show the true nature of the task. However, that was what made her a very good example of an Otome, elegant and near perfection even in the worst of conditions.

"An Otome better have Guts! We got to keep the peace, only way to do that is to kick butt and take names!" Haruka bellowed. She was an acceptation to every Otome rule known to man. She was a powerhouse, but, anything resembling perfection, elegance, or womanly attributes were lost at the expense of her brute strength and her will to uphold the law. A fine Otome in her own right, she just didn't fit the mold. For some students, she was the best possible role model.

"Don't listen to that crap." Nao, the dark horse and one of the Five Pillars had decent morals; however she went about things in a slightly crass way. She did her job, but rules, in her mind, were made to be broken, thrown into the trash, and spat on. "Our job is to be Otome, simply that and nothing more. For all of you it will be something different."

"You little ingrade..." Haruka huffed and the other Otome, and a girl with spiky hair in the audience gave Natsuki a pleading look and she cleared her throat to gain attention.

"As you can see…" She paused; couldn't Haruka and Nao behave for just a few moments? She guessed not. "Those are merely generalizations. Let's move on and look at the mechanics behind our power. Otome can only use their powers with the use of a few devices. Two of the most important ones are a GEM and nanomachines. Of the two, the nanomachines are the ones that prove to be most important. They are a powerful tool and one that is easily lost." At that she gestured to a woman standing on the side, her lab coat donned as usual.

"I would like to introduce the Chief Medical Officer and Director of the Science Department, Helene Yohko. She will give the briefing regarding Otome equipment." As Natsuki left the podium standing next to Nao and Haruka she turned off her microphone before heatedly whispering at them indignantly. The words 'meant' 'ingrate' and 'idiot' were the only ones loud enough to reach the front of the stage. Shizuru was quickly on the case of calming down the two Otome.

Meanwhile Yohko used the time to speak to the large group of candidates. She really wasn't meant to be speaking at this current moment, but, she knew she would need to provide cover for now. Why did Nao have to be so vulgar? Not that Haruka or Natsuki were any better with their bad temperaments.

"An Otome uses many things to keep them in strong fighting condition. As headmaster Natsuki said before, nanomachines are one of the two major building blocks. They are what enable you to have the ability to use a robe. Even if you own a GEM, you will be unable to use power without nanomachines. Likewise, nanomachines need a GEM to even become active in the first place."

"There are adverse effects nanomachines seem to have when first injected. Most last a good while each injection until the human body adjusts. Among the many kinds, extreme fever, vomiting, and typically any other flu type symptoms are most common. There will be a large number of candidates who will find that they cannot tolerate the nanomachines. Some girls have experienced other health issues if the fever becomes too high. In rare cases death has resulted, although that is only in the most rare and extreme of cases." As she spoke she was getting her pamphlet open behind the podium.

Her words weren't as orderly as she would have liked, but for improvising she was doing alright. "All of you were given a starter kit when you enrolled in this academy, and, while we hoped you at least looked at it, I didn't really expect anyone to retain the information. Please, now pull out the smallest pamphlet. It is named 'Nanomachines in the Body" locate it now."

As the crowd of new students did this, she waited momentarily. When most had it in their laps, or were looking at the one a person next to them had, she continued to speak. "Nanomachines are very delicate, and as such, you will need to be mindful of what it will take to upkeep such a small and refined system. First of all, because of their slight healing properties, they will aid you even after battle. During battle, they are the embodiment of the robe itself."

Then she held up the pamphlet in front of her. "On page three the most critical information should be studied closely. As you can see, the nanomachines are weakened by the human body. You will have to get yearly injections and take vitamins daily to keep them functioning properly. Also, nanomachines cannot stand up to the harsh conditions of Prostate-specific antigen, also called PSA. When you come into contact with it in large quantities, you will find your nanomachines to become useless. Thus, Otome may not engage in sexual situations with others. There will be a seminar later this week to speak of nanomachines and the care they take. Please be sure to be there."

From there Yohko gave the floor back to Natsuki and excused herself. Natsuki, picked up from where Yohko left off. "This leads us back to the three L's. It is one of the first things you learn. Love being the first of the three." She paused giving a slight blush, an inward grumble donning her features. She hated talking about this.

"As an Otome you must not bed down with anyone. This means you either seek other means of fulfillment, or, you find a woman much like yourself to share in such burdens. Even if you are in love, that love cannot come first in your life, unless it is love for the master you serve. Your master is your world; their word is your calling and your main reason for living." She spared a moment to look at Yohko wondering why she didn't speak on the newest research found, but figured it would be covered in the eight hour tutorial later that week.

Growing tired, Natsuki moved forward with her explanation. "This leads to the second category, Law. It is what we uphold, abide by, and in the end it is what makes us strong. An Otome is kind, gracious, and womanly. They are perfect in even the most trying times. We are often maids who serve tea and clean house. We are a woman seen and not heard unless spoken too, and, finally, we are weapons of mass destruction capable of devastating entire nations with raw power. If an Otome serves a master she must do as she was commanded, regardless of how she feels. This is why we have the last L.

"Loyalty…" She paused remembering well of how important the final L was. "An Otome meets many people in her time of being a student and serving a nation. When she serves a master, anything she may have cared about must be placed on a side burner. Anything she may have wanted must wait. Her master is the one who she must please. She must do as she is ordered, even if the cost is destroying her own homeland, or even her own family. In the event of war, Otome must fight and kill each other if that is what their master wishes. It is a task that drives many to insanity. Most are unable to carry out the responsibilities required of them."

She looked out into the mass of students. It was much smaller than many other groups of past years. Most who wanted to be an Otome in this day and age would find that it wouldn't be possible. Otome were going to slowly eradicated from existence as long as Natsuki had her wish on the entire situation. Many agreed it was for the best, and yet, there was something about Otome that made them figures of importance. They were figures that needed to be around; at the very least the name Otome shouldn't be lost just because powers had been lost.

With the new law in effect this would be the last class of Otome that would learn combat with a robe. After that, Otome would be trained in combat dealing with normal military weaponry, and slowly and surely they would whittle down the number of people who used nanomachines as a way of combat. The desired outcome would be maids who could fight and defend the people they served, but, they would be very much mortals, easily killed if someone wished it.

Otome were meant to serve others, surely they could do that without combat, and even so, Otome meant only one thing. Power.

"I'd like to conclude the introductory to Garderobe by saying that I wish you all the best of luck. Today the Otome that stand before you will welcome you into the walls that we, as Otome, once called home as students. Any of you have the potential to become our younger sisters, as a result, I do hope you will use the rest of the day to ask questions, meet your fellow sisters, as well as your future classmates. Even if you are unable to attend Garderobe, you have all passed the test scores to attend the finest female prep school, your admission into our sister school is guaranteed."

As the group of students dispersed, Haruka went to Yukino almost immediately. Natsuki followed suit. This was a new plan this year, it would be the first time that Natsuki, and other Otome would oversee a school that was even more difficult than Garderobe could ever be. The initial plan was that if girls wanted to have Otome standing without Otome power they would need to work twice as hard, that was why a new idea had been brought into play.

"Madam President." Natsuki bowed in respect. "I am thrilled you could visit on such an important day."

"I'm glad to have come, but please, no formalities. You and I know each other far too well, and, I see no need for formalities when there isn't a political meeting." The president of Aries was a small woman with short brown hair, slightly messy and far less sophisticated than the rest of her ensemble. With a pink suit and a long white coat lavished in golden colored patters, it was clear she was a woman of authority. She always had been, despite her slightly mousy appearance.

"I'm sorry Yukino. I'm just a bit worried." Looking around at the students and fellow full fledged Otome; this would be a difficult to say the least. "I must admit, Queen Mashiro seemed adamant that Midori join our cause. I think I see why." She paused taking in the sights of the campus. The teens were following many Otome around, Shizuru and Nao being quite popular. It wasn't long before Haruka was being tailed by a small girl that seemed to be very interested in her, thus the blond went off to act as a big sister should.

"Midori wasn't an Otome, and yet she stood up the fights with you well enough." Yukino agreed remembering a great many confrontations. "So, I hear that there may be a way to actually limit an Otome's power? How would this work exactly?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the smartest person around here and I am not part of the departments regarding that." Natsuki warned as she watched Midori, she noted the others by the woman, all cybernetic, or still finding the proper treatment methods for her people. "We are helping them develop a cure for their illnesses; ironically we found a new enzyme. The illness they have prevents them from using Otome power from a GEM, however, those circular devices you see Midori wear allow her some amount of power with a time limit. We want to see if it's possible to convert part of the disease into the nanomachines we use now, thus robes can't be utilized, but healing abilities and over all human modification will allow Otome the power needed."

"It sounds complicated." Yukino nodded, she had been wondering about that for a while. It seemed to be a bad idea to rid Otome forever; Earth had failed once long ago without power, that was why they lived on this planet. There was no doubt that power of Otome was still in high demand. "In any case, I'm not worried. We are under a ten year trial period. Should we actually need the power of Otome before the end of that period we will have enough of them to go around."

"That is true…" Natsuki trailed off, not wanting to admit she was starting to become ready to throw in the towel. She wanted a real relationship and a life without all of the Otome nonsense. "However, there is also something Yohko hasn't said yet. As of right now, our nanomachines can deal with the substances found within a woman's body fairly easily; however, we too have a level of PSA in our systems. As of right now, the level is too low to actually do us any harm, however that won't be the case if we place the illness into the nanomachines. That's what we are having trouble with."

"I don't follow; I thought only men were the issue." Yukino thought for a moment, she wasn't an idiot by any means, but she was lost by the admission of the PSA counts. "If they were an issue before, and an Otome had any trace of it within their systems, then I assumed it would cause them to lose their power."

"Well, you have it half right." Yohko came up from behind the two of them. "I believe the reason is because in men the concentration is quite high. Nanomachines wouldn't be able to break it down; at least that's what I think. Low concentrations of PSA have been identified in the urethral glands, normal breast tissue, and salivary gland tissue. In theory, the nanomachines can bypass smaller dosages of the substance."

"See? This is why I stay out of it." Natsuki sighed with confusion. "I am an old Otome; you can't teach me new tricks anymore. Anyway I better make sure Haruka isn't trying to get into a dance battle with Shizuru, they both still had robes on." The blue haired headmaster walked off with quick strides. She searched the campus and found nothing, so instead looked in the dorms. There she found a few of the Otome reliving their youth in one of the five common rooms. Taking a sigh of relief she joined them.

Shizuru was off to the side, just as she always would be in that situation. Haruka was in the middle of the room acting as god's gift to the universe, and Natsuki found her place on the far corner, where the old video game system still found its home after all these years. Many hours she found herself goofing off as a child instead of working, but, she had Shizuru and Haruka to contend with so for her it wasn't an issue, they dragged her along in her studies.

Chie was minding her own business on the sofa near the wall, her favorite place to be as a student, while Arika waged a verbal debate with Mashiro for whatever reason. Three generations of Otome all in one room, and none seemed to want to deal with each other at the moment. It was most likely that they were hiding for the time being, probably for the best. Finally, after the third screen ended and Natsuki had lost all of her points in the game, Shizuru found her way over to her long time companion.

"You disappeared after the welcoming speech. I take it you didn't want to play along with the possible little sisters?" Shizuru laughed lightly, her accent marking a clear difference between her and the others in the room. "Where did Natsuki go off too?"

"I was talking to Yukino." Her words came out curtly as she returned with her video game. That was just Natsuki's way. She could multitask well by this point, and although she was shooting up bad guys, she continued to talk. "I'll have to deal with each guest personally later. Why do it now?"

"I guess I can see that." The nod was unseen, just as the slight smile had been. "Are you going to tell her about wanting to resign your position?" Shizuru loved being an Otome as much as she loved Natsuki, however it was a one sided love. Natsuki never returned her feelings of love, but, they both had remained good friends. Close was an understatement. Natsuki was never one to find attraction in anyone or anything until Haruka came into contact with Yukino.

"Why should I? It may not be this year, or the next. I'm only considering it." The scowl was evident, but, the reasons weren't for what most people would assume it was. Natsuki and Shizuru were very open with each other. "Besides, last thing Yukino needs right now is me. She has just won the election that will put her in the clear for a few more years, she'll be busy, and so will we. Especially with the work in the two schools."

"There you go again." Light tones held a bit of mischief. "You want to quit, but, you don't want to quit. You have a crush for Yukino, but, you don't want to tell her. Natsuki, what do you really want? To be an Otome? To be a headmaster? Yukino? What is it, because you're driving me bonkers with your constant back and forth with all of it."

"Sorry Shizuru." A light blush on her cheeks made it clear that it wasn't a comfortable subject. It never had been, and it most likely never would be. She looked away from the screen to make eye contact, silently begging to change the topic. "I just don't know." As she looked back to the monitor she saw a familiar loading screen, she had lost again. "Damn it!" As she turned off the game rather rudely she huffed a bit. "You know me."

"I know you." Shizuru nodded. "You'll let fate decide for you. Just don't be angry when fate decides to cause trouble like last time." She smirked as she walked away. She had people to meet and greet, she wouldn't be able to do that in the common room, and so, off she went once again.

"Fate…once a pain, always a pain…but, I just can't say any clear answer…" She sighed and leaned on the wall whispering into the air again. "Sorry Shizuru…for always driving you nuts." Natsuki could only smirk, thinking of the response that she would have gotten. 'That's my Natsuki. She's always been such an insatiable person.'

"isn't that the damn truth." Natsuki scowled.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was preoccupied with family events.

I do not own Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams of Aswad.

The Otome trials were in progress as many rigorous tests were performed. Auditions and written tests were only part of the requirements to qualify. You needed sponsorship from a willing nation, or a wealthy benefactor to pay your way. Medical exams were also mandatory. The week was long and stressful for everyone involved. The faculty seemed to work late into the night as they cast more and more girls aside. When they did, they caused more work for Midori.

The woman had her own ideas on proper strengths and weaknesses. She wanted to group class sizes and similar students together to minimize anyone having an easy time of anything. Often, she placed even harder strains on the girls, laughing at their ineptness. She was harsh, but, she wasn't unforgiving as she personally bandaged the injured often giving solace and encouragement. She was indeed a leader. Yukino had spent most of her time with the woman of Aswad if only to better understand her. The methods Midori used were questionable at times, thus they proved to be fascinating.

The night had finally drawn to a close as Midori walked under the stars. A nearby tree became her refuge, finding the lavished comforts of the schools dorms to be over extravagant. She preferred simplistic things, and the dorms in her school were just that. Simple. Sleeping bags instead of beds. Lights that had to be filled with oil constantly or they would burn out. The girls wouldn't be taught traditionally. No, sometimes to be a true woman of power, you had to fall harder than everyone else around you.

Queen Mashiro had also learned to be a political leader in such a way. Perhaps that was why Midori had even agreed to come here in the first place.

Her eyes closed with the tune of the world around her, but, she wasn't unprepared. There was someone else by that tree. "You're up awfully late." She smiled. "Come to listen to the world around you?" Crickets chirped lightly and the hum of cars in the distance made sure to remind Midori that she was far from home. As far as she could possibly be, if the truth were to be spoken.

"No. I find that I'm far more suited to the sounds of a classroom." Natsuki curtly replied as she stood next to the tree with her eyes on the stars. "I was looking for Yukino." As she paused to pull a strand of hair back from her face she looked at the figure above her. "I thought she was with you, though, I doubt she'd be the type to scale a tree."

"No, I guess not." The redhead shrugged in reply. "Neither are you. Frankly, I think you understand very little about the world around you." She jumped from the tree, her shoes scraping the gravel on the ground and rustling the short grass around her. "Otome power is very strong, but, I wonder if those girls could survive like we of Aswad did."

"I do understand." Natsuki defended taking a step forward, her look fierce. "I know more about the world than you may think…but" She halted at the look she saw in Midori's eyes. "Uh, no..I-um-I can't say we would." As she placed her back against the tree she huffed in annoyance. "I don't know if we would have survived I mean."

"You lack the real realities of power. Until you acquire them, the name Otome is nothing more than a catalyst for destruction." As she turned she sighed, her back seemed to be carrying a great weight. "Understand me, Natsuki Kruger, I have not come here because of Garderobe, I came because another leader formally asked me to lend my aid." Midori made her way down into the city streets, a deject look on her features. "I personally think this city could never teach what Aswad can." Her voice became faint as Midori continued onward, almost as if begging Natsuki to pick a fight.

Thankfully, the bluenette was smarter than that.

Natsuki stood quietly for a few minutes. She had come a long way from being a brash individual who would fight back at the admission. Instead, she was in deep contemplation. She hadn't heard the near silent giggling that was taking place behind her until Haruka was bellowing; a few teens asked her to help them study. Yukino went to stand next to Natsuki as they watched Haruka usher the kids inside. The blond was loudly reminding the students about a little thing called curfew.

"I saw you were talking to Midori. I'm surprised she even held a conversation with you at all." When that earned a questioning look, Yukino tried to better explain herself. "It seems like she doesn't like being near any of us, the only ones she gets close too are her own people of Aswad, Mashiro, and Arika. I just wish I knew why." Thin wire frames were pushed up the bridge of her nose with a slender finger as she looked thoughtful. Her eyes weren't focused on Natsuki, but, rather the tree that Midori had found a perch in. "She seems so distant. I've never seen any sort of figurehead quite like her."

"You are distant too you know." Natsuki smirked slightly, hoping to have gotten the one up, totally missing the point.

"That's why I'm confused. I'm distant because as a national figurehead I need to be distant. Aries is one of the few nations that follow a proper democracy. Midori and her people don't approve of anything we do. Apparently, in her eyes, every nation is in the wrong." As the short woman sighed with worry she took out a clean cloth to tend to her glasses. "I just don't see how any woman like her can think like that."

"Aswad always has issues with us for some reason or another." Obvious fact was the best way to broach this situation. Unlike Haruka, Yukino would take the sound fact over guts and instinct. "They are dangerous. Please do well to remember that." Natsuki's voice softened. "Yukino, it would not stand well among your people if you get chummy with those who can actually fight Otome and have a viable chance at winning."

"May I remind you, this is exactly why the woman is here in the first place." Yukino smiled. Otome were very cautious people, and, in a job like theirs, you had to be. Yet Arika saw no fear in this woman, in fact, Mashiro also called Midori 'Leader'. It all left an unclear vibe for Yukino. "I think there is more going on than anyone will care to admit."

"If you'd like, speak with the Mashiro, or perhaps take it up with Arika." Natsuki began before stopping, removing the annoyed attitude from her speech, replacing it with the tone of indifference. "However, I'd prefer if you'd stay away from Midori without someone of strength with you. You are one of the higher profile people; you'd be an easy target."

"Aswad wouldn't stoop so low." Yukino seemed assured. "They appear to have far too much honor for that, Midori especially." When one thought about it, Aswad and its members had a lot of pull because of Windbloom. Right now they supported Windbloom, or perhaps that was what it merely looked out on the surface. "She wouldn't make a move here. I'm safe strictly because of that."

"Well, I may not be able to convince you otherwise, but, please do try to be careful." Natsuki turned to face the smaller woman. A level of compassion was just beneath the surface of her words, not that many people could actually read into that. "I can't speak for everyone, but I can and will speak for myself. I say, that you, Madam President, are too important to be walking around on a whim."

Yukino smiled at that, if only slightly. "You know, there are a few women who could say the same thing about you." Her bitter sweet smile fell, a frown filled with burden quickly replacing it. "While I've been in office I've had Haruka at my side, but, I see more than I care to admit behind an office desk. I have power because of my words and Haruka has brute strength, but…well; Midori has power all because of who she is. I think I own the people of Aries a better leader. She may be able to teach me a few things."

"So, this is because you are starting to question yourself? I'd never thought I'd see the day when the president stood here looking like a confused school girl again." A deep chuckle punctuated the admonishment. Yukino was rarely a woman to feel lost, or alone, or anything of the sort. "What will Haruka think? She assumes the world of you. If she finds out you're second guessing yourself she'll drive us all into insanity…or make us deaf."

"Well, I think it's time Haruka found a new reason for being. She's so aggressive when she's worried about my safety…she acts like I'm a woman made of glass. I feel like I should start looking into suitors, wed, and retire from office after this last term. Haruka has her own life she needs to live too. I want my friend back Natsuki, a friend I don't have to send into danger every time something goes wrong. I could have lost her so many times since all of this fighting started. I won't run that risk; I won't allow her to suffer because of me."

Yukino's words were defiant, and, they were pleading. It was as if she was begging Natsuki to protect Haruka. Strange, yet, it was a likely thing to happen. Natsuki knew well enough to know that Haruka actually liked danger and she also knew Yukino's loathing in dealing with it. "Yeah, I just dare you to say that to her." The tone was tinged in amusement and slight endorsement. "When you do, get it on tape. I'd love to see who she'll blame it on and what she'll do to said person."

"She's not that bad." Yukino grinned. "She just…she's Haruka. If she wasn't in everyone's face then I'd start to worry." Both laughed at that. "Anyway, you know how Haruka is, she'd be just as happy leading the front lines, where her overtly obvious demeanor would be welcomed." She took a few steps towards the dorms, watching as Natsuki followed behind slightly. "I'd feel badly if she wasn't so protective, but…I don't want to be the one to call her into another battle."

"Because she's the Otome you chose?" Natsuki's voice was masked at best, rough at worst.

"More like, because Haruka chose to be my Otome. It's a wall, for the both of us." Yukino didn't say much else, but she didn't need too. Natsuki knew well enough what wall had been built, and why it had been placed between them.

* * *

Midori, for her part, found the city to be a place she absolutely hated. Technology was both a gift and a curse in her eyes. It was a thing to be loved, and a thing to be despised. It was the object that destroyed her home; it killed off many of her people. Yet despite all of that, it was also giving others life. Still, Midori refused treatment. Her body felt the daily pressures of being in such a limbo. Her body was living off of the instability of REM and its ability to control her illness.

Soon she would need cybernetic enhancements or she would die, just like countless others had before her. Midori was as stubborn as anyone could possibly be. She refused the help she had found for the others. It would be unfair of her. Asking to have a normal, healthy body was a sick and twisted wish. People she had loved died before their time. Midori already knew the truth. She was cheating death, and that was why she bore the pain. It made her strong, but more importantly, it made her remember.

She was a leader because she had to stand. Children were born with the painful illness. A few children had been lost because of it. Then there were others, they weren't fatally ill yet, but, the pain was still there. What kind of person of Aswad would accept treatment before those more deserving? Midori wouldn't. There were still children and elderly, parents and other caregivers. These people needed the treatments first. She'd rather die an honorable death, or face the painful realities of gaining a cybernetic body, before she ever accepted something as trivial as treatment.

Midori was their leader, thus, she would bear their pain.

Still, on nights like this, she couldn't help but want to run away. Run and hide back in the place she knew so well. The home of Aswad was a place few would be welcomed into. Aswad was ruthless. Rumored to be attack and kill on sight. Aswad allied with few, but those they assisted gained immense power. Aswad was not a nation, rather a hated society. Its world and inner workings were far different than that of other political realms.

She spat on the sidewalk. The lights of the city were disgusting. The nightlife was so annoying. It wasn't needed, it shouldn't be allowed. She didn't need all of this glamour. People could survive in a cave, little food, hardly any clean water. Midori and her people did it daily. That was why she couldn't understand this city. She could hear the foot falls of someone behind her and groaned in annoyance. "If you intend to follow me, at least have the decency to show yourself."

"I'm not hiding from you." The reply was soft and velvet. The woman's words were something that laced venom and seduction very well. If Midori had been into that type of thing, she would be in deep trouble. "I just happen to find a peaceful stroll to be something an Otome rarely covets. I thought I'd quite like a chance to enjoy one before day break." Shizuru was a woman of the night too is seemed. Crimson eyes showed that of innocence, acting as if she truly had no interest in the redheaded woman.

"You're eyes speak otherwise. If it were not for the name of the GEM you wear on your ear, I'd have to question the validity of the statement." Midori wasn't one for small talk with Otome, however, she also wasn't fond of being tailed either. "If you wish to accompany me, I wouldn't be opposed." A dark gloved hand marked the way, as if asking Shizuru to walk beside Midori instead of behind her.

"That is very kind of one such as yourself." The velvety voice said again as she came onto full view. "Although, I am not sure you are speaking the truth. I know full well that I am not welcome among you."

"You people have no idea what you spew…you know that?" All that could be heard after that was the click of thick soles hitting the ground as she stomped over to the nearest slab on concrete. She took a seat before pulling a leather case out of her pocket. "Now, you can either join me by having a seat, or accompany me on a walk." Pulling out a few pills, she swallowed them quickly. She then proceeded to inject her arm with blue liquid. "Either way, it's your choice. Just don't think I'm so stupid to think we've met up on this night by accident."

"You are very insightful for not being of this city." Shizuru smirked as she very daintily sat on the slab as well. "Can you blame me for being interested in a woman such as yourself?" Light tresses of fair colored hair wafted in the wind, easily showing the GEM the Otome held in her possession. A statement of her strength, Shizuru was an Otome who had nothing to hide.

"I'm a woman of Aswad, but that doesn't make me daft." The redhead shot back. She absolutely hated most of the Otome, especially those of Garderobe. "What does an Otome like you even want with a person like me? It isn't attraction, and I can all but guarantee I have nothing you could want. With this knowledge passed on, I know what you want isn't a material or a frivolous item." She paused as Shizuru seemed to consider this. "So…what do you want from me?"

"Answers." Shizuru said plainly. "I merely want answers. Why are you here if you didn't have something to gain?"

"Because, I made a promise to aid a leader." Midori wasn't relenting. Her reasons were hers alone. It was annoying to even think of letting an Otome such as Shizuru to know the realities. "I don't have any further reason than that."

"Isn't that a bit odd? In this world, surely there is something you're after." Aswad had no real homeland anymore. Midori could easily be seen as dangerous. Her reputation alone was enough to strike fear into most cities. "You can't be here simply because of your word."

"I don't see why the hell not." Midori's curt reply caught the woman beside her off guard. Shizuru's eyes were that of bewilderment and Midori simply couldn't care one way or the other. "Listen here Smiley," Midori was like Nao in one way, it was a very horrific idea to get on her bad side. Shizuru was very close to doing just that. "Not all of us work like the cities out here do. Windbloom and Aswad are on friendly terms. We owe each other more than any amount of money or any material item can give me. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry." A voice almost meek replied. "I didn't mean to upset you. However, Garderobe isn't the safest of places nowadays. I and the others can't help but worry." If it hadn't been for the look in Shizuru's eyes, the look of actual remorse, Midori would have attacked her right then. However, it was clear, Shizuru hadn't been informed. Then again, it hadn't really been any of her business in the first place.

"Alright you...listen; I'm only going to say this once." She pulled out her leather case again, slight anger still in her stance. "See this? This is my life blood, along with a flurry of other medication. I am one of many people who are still very ill. Mashiro has given us the key for our survival. At the moment Windbloom is an ally and a dear friend of the Aswad because of the aid we've received. You will not be attacked by our people. I'll go as far to say if someone tried to cause malice here I'd personally have their head for it. You aren't in danger, in fact Mashiro saved Garderobe from being attacked by us."

"So, you'll attack us at any moment should you see us as a threat?" Shizuru stated more than asked, yet it was still left in the air, and all Midori could do was give Shizuru a revolting look. The flaxen haired girl only then realized the fact that she was making a scene for the passersby, lowering her voice. "Can we really trust your word?"

"Mashiro does." Midori shot back, almost eerily calm. "I would suggest you do the same." She gave a figurative look at Shizuru. "Here's some friendly advice. Stop following me, if you want answers I'm sorry to say I can't really offer you anything here. Nothing I say would be enough. You can't grasp it, and, if you find me to be an enemy, I doubt you'd believe me anyway." With those words bestowed upon Shizuru she walked away, paying no mind to the crowed she had attracted. Among them were Otome and civilian alike, none fully understanding what had just gone on.

All that could be done at that point was return to Garderobe, and Shizuru promptly found herself doing just that. Her mind wandered idly. She worried for Natsuki, Yukino, and Haruka. The many nations also passed her thoughts for only a moment. She concerned herself about the grand scheme of them all. The fate of Otome were in the hands of many people, however, the one with the most say in the matter wasn't a person easily controlled. It was something that perplexed many, and yet, no one was more confused than the five pillars themselves. They were now forced into blindly trusting one very deadly person.

That person was Midori.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took a little bit of time for this to get out, but I hope you like it all the same. Please leave a review.

No fluff in this chapter, but there will be soon enough.

I do not own Mai Otome.

* * *

Chapter 3: Supplies

Midori awoke early in the morning filling an abundance of satchels with equipment and food. She was setting off for the hideout soon and would need all of the equipment possible. "Arika are you ready to go?" She asked as she fastened them to the side of Gakutenou along with a few casks of clear spring water, along with various medical supplies.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The small girl nodded, looking at her master to confirm all was well. "Mashiro is there anything else you need me to do here, or can we get started?" At her side sat even more supplies and two more barrels filled with fruit and its juice. There were simply too many things for Midori or Arika to carry and yet all of these things would be needed.

"No, you can go, but it shouldn't take us very long on this end. The President of Aries has offered to help carry supplies as well." Mashiro answered back as she continued to full more and more bags of supplies. "Leader, is there anything else you need from us?"

"No." The answer was matter of fact as she adjusted her gloved and whipped the sweat from her brow. "This food will help last us until the seasons change and we can go out hunting again. I feel as if I should be doing more for you, the amount of food is something I can't repay by my hands alone."

"You're doing enough as it is Leader. Helping with the Otome program is hard work, not to mention you've left a lot of people behind. This is the least we can do in exchange." Arika praised as Mashiro agreed fully. "I'm ready now all we need to do is wait for Haruka to arrive."

"We're clear already! Let's get moving." The blond spoke up as she stomped along the road. "But don't you try anything funny. If I find Yukino hurt I'll pummel you myself!" The self assured vigor was almost too much. "So all we need to do is drag this stuff over to the Aswad base…right?"

Yukino trailed behind silently trying not to stir up the blond as she and Mashiro shared a few final words before the latter finally turned to head back to the castle. Meanwhile, Haruka was being covered in various supplies to be sure they could carry everything. Her robe was strong, but, not strong enough and it caused her to either fly sideways or fall back to the ground altogether. They simply didn't have the manpower needed to transport everything.

"We could just leave some behind and come back later." Yukino suggested softly. "We aren't really on a time schedule so it should be alright." Her look to Arika confirmed this as the smallest Otome nodded with affirmation feeling it to be a good idea.

"Unfortunately my people need this food. We live in the desert and it's getting more and more dangerous as time goes on. The seasons change and so does our diet. We can't hunt when nothing can be killed. Until the rainy season hits again we are going to be short supplied as it is." Midori explained as an overly annoyed Natsuki came up the pathway.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" She hollered as she took in the sights of various cafeteria food from the school as it sat in bags and barrels. "We need that! You think you can just come in here and take our foo-"

"That'll be enough Natsuki." Shizuru soothed calmly before releasing the annoyed woman's mouth from her hand. "I must apologize for the negligence in the information." She explained with a slight grin on her face. "Natsuki was unaware that our food storage units were to be fully refilled by Queen Mashiro and came out here before I could warn her."

"Warn me! You didn't even tell me!" She ranted on again blushing at the fact that she just embarrassed herself, causing those around her to either smirk in amusement or sigh in aggravation. This only enraged her more. "You could have told me before I came out here looking like a complete idiot!"

"Yellin' like that won't help." Shizuru scolded lightly before taking in the sight. "However, now that we stand here finding ourselves with nothing to do why not lend a hand with the supplies." Her innocent crimson eyes were only innocent outwardly. Inwardly she loved to resort to this sort of trickery. "It would help you make up for your momentary outburst. That is, unless you want your students to learn such crass behaviors."

"I-I'll do it…" She said looking at Arika and then at the bags around her waist. "Give me some of those." She said grasping a few that were still on the ground and yanking the other's away from Haruka. "You can carry those things." She ordered Haruka, pointing at the large drums of fruit.

"Why do I have to do it?" The question was honest but before Natsuki could take it as a verbal offense Yukino stepped in.

"Please just do it Haruka." Her voice was soft and pleading. Begging to keep the fighting down to a minimum if it was at all possible by this point. "The sooner we get this done the better."

"Agreed." Midori sighed as she pulled a few of the final bags to rest at the base of Gakutenou's neck. "We need to get going."

"Wait." Shizuru spoke out at this time. "Arika if all you were asked to do was deliver supplies then why not let me do that." Her smile was that of honesty, and quite frankly, most around them had figured that the tawny haired woman would ask such a request. "Besides, you are the Queen's Otome now. Your place should be at her side at all times."

Arika looked to Midori who only shrugged. "If these two goons want to help out as well, I'm not opposed. All I want to do it get out of here quickly; I don't want to be out in the desert during nightfall. It would be too easy to get lost. I'm not an Otome so I don't know your laws." She said before finishing rigging up the last of the gear as Arika passed the things she was carrying to Shizuru.

Arika was about to head back when a gloved had caught her midway. "Just make sure you do what you want to do. A Queen is only a Queen because you choose her to be so, and, she doesn't own you as a person. Remember that." Midori received a nod in agreement and watched as Arika walked away, heading back to the castle.

After Yukino was safely perched on top of Gakutenou they finally took off. Natsuki and Haruka fought about one random thing or another the entire way. Shizuru was happily flying ahead of the two hotheaded Otome and found Yukino to be enthralled about being so high up. This of course, led her to be panicked, clinging onto any possible surface for dear life, although in reality, she wasn't in any real danger.

Midori was far more self assured, sitting at the head of the gigantic beastlike creature. Her feet dangled out in midair as she relaxed during the ride. "Are you going to ogle me, or do you actually have a reason to address me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep, and if that had been so than I would have let you be." Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki, being sure to note that both she and Haruka were alive and well, the lung power of arguing to account for reassurance. "In saying that, I think even you may have found it impossible to sleep with that ruckus."

"Please, if you think that's loud you really have no idea what you're in for do you?" Rummaging around in her pocket she pulled out a torch to drop in the sand. It was to alert the others of their arrival, telling them not to send fighters. After she lit it she tossed it down into one of the open holes along the mountain tops. "We will need to stay the night here before going back, or at least I will. I'd advise that if you don't want to get lost, you and the others fly ahead into that open crag and drop the gear you're carrying, then return back to Garderobe. Once the sun sets you're a goner out here during this season."

"I do think we will be stayin'." Shizuru nodded. "Otherwise Yukino wouldn't have come along. This is a personal request from her that she came, as a result this was the little plan we built. Please don't think us rude; however, Aswad is that of a curiosity among Otome. Natsuki would never ask outwardly to visit you here so I tricked her into it."

"Well whatever." Midori sighed outwardly. Inwardly she could have cared less. A few Otome would be easy pickings among such a large number of Aswad. Midori had very little reason to worry. "However, I'll give to you the same warning I gave Mashiro. In the Aswad domain you do as you are told. By law we should kill you on sight, however, it is by the grace of your leader we have an easier time out here."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." The area they had entered into was quite barren. Sand was kicking up around the ground and the mountains were speckled with caves. A few they had flown past higher up the ridge had once held families by the looks of them. Shambled remains of furniture or cloth wafted from their spots. Dust was only part of the issue as ash from fires settled into rocks and crevices, burnt wood and debris proved a battle had taken place; grave sites marked with tombs gave way to how fierce it must have been.

Shizuru said nothing, noticing even Natsuki and Haruka were quietly flying now, respecting those of resting souls. Finally they came upon cleaner sand and a big alcove. Children were outside running in circles chasing one another in dirty clothing, laughing as they fell in the dry sand. Adults kept a watchful eye on the smaller ones while the older children climbed rocks, one child falling and scraping his knee in the process.

This was the home of the warrior people. Known for their barbaric ways of combat and their horrible attitudes, this was the home of the Aswad. Among the dunes the children could see Midori and ran to greet her, many of the adults doing the same. When Gakutenou finally touched ground even the smallest of children ran to climb the gigantic beast. Shouts of welcome home, hugs and praise were given, as well as many thanks for her arrival. Midori knew each person seemingly by name; her actions treated them as family, rather than merely a random faction she was in charge of.

"Our comrade, Queen Mashiro, has offered us food for the trying times ahead. We must ration it well, it would be unwise of us to waste a gift of food we desperately need. Since we are still able to hunt for a few more days we need to do all we can to build up our stocks. Those of able bodies, please aid in the search for food." She stated addressing the more powerful and healthy members of Aswad.

"Those unable to hunt, please go fetch water for tonight. We will need enough to feed those who have offered their aid. Although I know this is not our normality, I ask you spare the lives of these people in front of you. They are friends of Arika and have helped to deliver the bounty before us." More rounds of "Yes Leader" rang out and those old enough to go out into the desert to dig for water left in large groups, being sure to take pathways that were made to navigate.

She started handing out the bags she had used to carry food supplies to even the youngest children around her when one of the boys approached her. "Leader, I know this may not be the best time, but a letter arrived the other day for you." As he said this he passed her the sealed envelope, in turn she gave him three of the bags she held, instructing him to do as the others were, taking the food into storage.

The envelope was slightly yellow from being in the sand, the gritty feeling in her fingers proved to be from more allies. Without a word she pocketed it for later use, in the meantime she gave orders to the Otome standing behind her. "Haruka, you look strong enough, go help dig for water. Natsuki and Yukino, I need you two to follow the example of the children you see before you. Take the food into storage, and don't go wandering around. Shizuru I need you to come with me for a moment."

With the orders doled out Midori started walking not giving the others time to deny the request. Shizuru followed wordlessly behind, walking through a few small doorways and into a room where rocks and various levels of minerals made up the dwelling. "I know you said you wanted to stay the night, and I don't mind. However, I have a better use for you than to dig for water or hunt for food. I was going to ask Arika to do this for me, but, since she's not here and I don't think the other chuckle heads could do it, it seems I'm stuck with you."

"What is that exactly?" Shizuru asked worried. Her tone was that of concern, her face contorted in confusion.

"Ever since the recent Otome incidents, as I'm sure you know, many people have been left homeless without many places to turn too. That of Windbloom weren't the only ones to be lost during the attacks. Casualty counts were through the roof by the record of each city, although, I'm sure your aware of that." Midori explained looking out a one of the holes that had been carved into a door. "However, what if I told you that there weren't as many lost as you might have thought."

"I would have to say that it is a blessing." Shizuru looked outside as well; a grave sat at the top of the large mountain, one that looked as if an amateur had made it. The headstone was blank and untouched. Midori seemed to catch on, nodding the affirmative, and Shizuru went outside paying respects. "Was this person important to you?"

"Not to me personally." Midori answered quietly. "However, a child of Windbloom lays there, she was a child lost when Mashiro failed to lead her people correctly. They had come here for aid and when I was going to deny it Mashiro formally requested that we, of the Aswad help. Who would I be to deny the request? Ever since then, you could say that Mashiro and I have had a sort of unspoken unity. A partnership if you could call it that. Anyway, it was perhaps this child that gave Mashiro the strength she has now to be a proper leader."

As she explained she pulled out the envelope that had been addressed to Midori. "This letter was the one addressed for me to read, however, that is a false pretense. While we are speaking now, more and more people that had been split up are finding and rebuilding their families. We have been helping to guide them out of this wasteland and back into the homes they once knew. From there, it's up to the political leaders to decide how to handle them. This letter is for Mashiro, its details are for her eyes alone and I want you to take it back to her when you leave."

"I will be sure to do that. Are you sure this was all you needed?" Shizuru addressed, in true Otome form.

"As of this moment, yes…just keep quiet about this." Midori warned. "I know it seems wrong to keep this from the others, however, I have every reason to believe that this is in the best interest of everyone involved. I will need more time so you all will need to return to Windbloom on your own. That is the only reason I'm asking you to take the letter."

"Understood." Shizuru curtly nodded before leaving the woman in search of Natsuki and the others. She was unsure of the facts surrounding the letter however it was clear something was going on. She wouldn't be able to do anything without the right information, so instead she would play the waiting game. Sighing, she slowly moseyed along the way she came.

* * *

"Oi! Where's Yukino!" The shout from one rather annoyed Otome as she tromped inside the cavern echoed with a vengeance few could match. "I've been sitting here for over an hour! Where is she?"

Shizuru wasn't even aware she had been wandering around aimlessly for that long. "I'm not sure. Last I knew she was with Natsuki, so I'm sure she is safe." Her eyes scanned the large room, looking for a familiar face and finding none. "Are you sure she isn't someplace else? This place is extremely large in spite of being a cave."

"Do you think they got trapped in the food area?" Haruka was thinking aloud trying to find her lost companion. "She can't be hurt or she would have called the GEM, so where is she?"

I don't know, but I just came from the left side of the room, since I can't say I saw then back that way, let's take the other corridor." Shizuru offered calmly, and Haruka seemed to agree. They passed a few small rooms that were empty or inhabited sleeping people, the rooms were very plain. Little was offered to make the space comfortable at all. "It's a wonder anyone could sleep here." The calm voice whispered.

Down further from the small rooms were a few larger ones, the lighting grew dimmer and it was clear the oil lamps had been spent earlier that day. They could hear echo's reverberate along the walls along with Midori's recognizable voice. She was laughing along with some rather young members of Aswad. The sight that greeted them a few moments later was almost too cute for its own good.

Sleeping on one of the rocks was Natsuki, her face covered in black ash that the children had been drawing with. Yukino rested on the other end, safe from the playful tykes. Midori was just as dirty and it didn't help that she too was painting the faces of those around her. One of the eldest girls in the group sat off to the side. She looked indignantly onward at the playful attics. "Leader, I don't mean to be rude, but they won't learn anything if you go soft on them."

"Relax." She smiled before looking at the two in the doorway. "You guys too. You all need to stop being so huffy."

"Well this sure is a far cry from before." Haruka deadpanned, almost lost for words. "What happened to the lean mean Midori of Aswad? Ya' know the one who could apparently kill us?"

"It's called parenting. Try it sometime." Midori shot back sarcastically. "They're little kids for god's sake. You can't force them to have the same rules as adults. Someone has to look out for them, and that is a job for all of the adults." As she said this the smallest of the children went walking off on his own, or at least attempted too as he fell on his butt crying in frustration.

Midori wordlessly lifted him back onto his feet, not reprimanding him as she would an older child. Instead she allowed him to grasp onto her fingers as he tried to maintain balance. She took a step, prompting him to follow, all the while looking curiously at her, when he let go, she didn't stop him. He wobbled for a moment before falling again, and again getting frustrated, and again she picked him up, repeating the same as before.

As the scene before them continued, the eldest child spoke up again to those sitting around the room. "Mom and dad are out right now; our brother is off at Windbloom getting treatment for his illness. Until they come back Leader is in charge." Then she chortled slightly in annoyance. "As far as that junk you spouted, that's just lies. Leader is a big softy who tries to look mean."

"Now where exactly have I seen that type of person before?" Shizuru asked scheming manner.

Yukino caught on quickly enough. "It does sound like a few Otome I happen to know." She giggled lightly. "Off the record, I think someone should clean that off of Natsuki, if she wakes up looking like that she's going to be livid."

"That's what I'm counting on." The smirk Shizuru had on her face wasn't one to be questioned. In fact, the look only meant one thing. She was up to something that would result in one, very red, very annoyed, Natsuki.

"Oh goody! Where's the popcom and camcorner this outta be good." Haruka smiled excitedly.

"Popcorn, Haruka." She sighed pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You mean popcorn and camcorder…"

"Yeah!" The blond chuckled. "Those! Where are they?"

The eldest child rolled her eyes at the display. "This is going to be a long night…"

TBC~~~

* * *

Sorry, no fluff, but I promise it will come soon. Please leave a review letting me know what you think so far.


End file.
